The clinical studies proposed in this program project application require a significant coordinated effort of technology translation with careful attention to data collection and analysis. The safe and effective implementation of new paradigms for treatment planning, in-room verification, and feedback tightly linked to treatment plan adjustment will require the combined efforts of a dedicated team of physicists, dosimetrists, and technologists. The careful collection of imaging data in a protocol setting will require onsite staff. The Core will provide the effort to support daily in-room imaging and monitoring of treatment. Through the combined skills of an integrated group of experts in the various components of the dynamic refinement process, we will be able to translate these concepts to the clinic and provide feedback for optimization and localization strategies. This core will be responsible for all aspects of the transition to the adaptive planning and treatment evaluation (including plan modification during treatment) process. Staff of the Core will assist in implementation of new localization, planning, and evaluation tools and methodologies in the clinic. Volumetric imaging data and related measures of position and motion will be collected by the Core staff for use by the projects and other cores.